Old Friends Reunited
by melonlord526
Summary: Mayumi Kinoshita, a girl from Layfon's past. She is requested to go to Zuellni. What happens when she finds her old friend. Find out what happens. NinaXLayfon. Teen just to be safe.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Chrome Shelled Regios!**_

_**AN: Hope you like this story. Just thought it would be fun. Love this series!**_

Chapter 1: A Reunion

_"Mayumi, I need you to go to the academic city Zuellni. The president has requested help. I agreed to only one person helping and since you are the youngest, you will blend in as a 2nd year military arts student. The roaming bus leaves tomorrow at noon."_

_"Of course your majesty. Anything you request."_

I sigh as I look out the window and remembered what happened 4 days ago. We should be arriving in this city soon. I see something glinting in the sun light. That must be it. Great, today I get to go back to school. Fun. Another hour on the bus and we finally reach Zuellni. I grab my suit case and hop off. I take in a breath of the new air. I walk towards the school. It is quite empty, but that's probably because school doesn't start until tomorrow. Then a lady comes up to me.

"Hello! You must be Mayumi Kinoshita!" She said with a warm smile. Her long black hair covered her right eye.

"Yes I am. Can you take me to the President?" I ask.

"Well if I didn't, I wouldn't be a very good assistant. Please follow me." I follow her down many twists and turns until we reach a big door. She opens the door and I walk in. A man with long silver hair and glasses is sitting at the desk.

"Ah, Mayumi Kinoshita. A pleasure to meet you. Here is are some military arts uniforms. Tomorrow you will join a platoon. Here is the key to your dorm and your schedule." his assistant hands me my uniforms, key, and schedule.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile even though he seems a little sketchy. I make my way to the entrance of the building to find a map. Luckily the girls dorms weren't too far away. I walk around to my door 2D. I open it and there is one bed, a TV, and 2 doors. I walk over and place my suitcase on my bed. I open the first door which is a nice bathroom and the other is a walk- in closet. I unzip my bag and hang up my clothes. I make my bed and lay on it. I instantly fall into a dreamless sleep.

_Beep beep beep! _I slam my hand down to silence the alarm. I rub my eyes and get up. Today's the day. I take a shower and brush my brown hair. I put it into a braid like usual and put on my uniform with my black shorts just a little longer than my skirt and black converse. I clip my dite onto my skirt and grab my pack, then head out. I walked down a busy hall to the main entrance of the school. A bunch of students were walking outside and some were standing around. I was then stopped by a girl who lashed a camera in my face. She had light brown hair in pig tails. Behind her were 2 other girls. One had short purple hair and the other had long dark brown hair with 2 braids on the sides.

"Hi! I'm Mifi and this is Mayshen and Naruki. Have you joined a platoon yet?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Uh, no. Not yet." I say.

"Great you an join the 17th platoon. it's a great platoon, but a little short on members." she said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away. She stops a few feet away from some people. 2 girls and 3 boys. I only see their hair because they are facing away.

"NINA! I found you a member!" Mifi exclaims. The blond turns around and so does the silver haired girl. The boys are still facing away.

"Oh great! I'm Nina Antalk. I'm the captain of the 17th platoon and this is Felli Loss. She's our nenni operator. This is Harley Sutton our dite mechanic and this is Sharnid Elipton our sharpshooter and this one is..." she says pointing to each one. Before she can say the last ones name I speak.

"Layfon." I say as he turns to look at me.

"Mayumi!" he says. I run and jump into his arms and he spins me as he hugs back like couples do. I have always liked Layfon, but he hasn't noticed. He puts me down.

"Mayumi! What...how...why..." is all he can say. I giggle at him.

"Hold on. You know her?" Nina asks.

"Ya. Guys, this is Mayumi Kinoshita. A heaven's blade from Glendan. We became heaven's blades together and great friends, but then I had to leave, so ya. But why are you here?" he asks me.

"Um kinda a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Okay. Well now you have to take our test. Let's go to the training hall." Nina says and we all follow her. We walk over to a new room and it is like a gym.

"Now it's time for you to fight me. Harley, wanna give her a dite?" Nina says.

"Here you go. None of them have any user data on them yet, so any will work." I nod. I guess using my sword would probably hurt her bad. I pick a gold one like my blade.

"Restoration!" I say. I have a gold single edge blade. A little smaller than I'm used to, but that's okay. I swing it a few times.

"Restoration!" Nina says. She has a pair of single sticks. She charges at me, but I swiftly move around her.

"I can't believe you dodged that!"

"What. I've been doing gymnastics for 15 years and I'm a heaven's blade." Once I said that she stop.

"You're right. I won't be able to beat you. Fight Layfon." She says.

"Okay. Harley you can have this dite back." I say and toss it to him.

"But you need to fight Layfon." I smirk.

"I know." I unclip my heavens blade from my skirt. "Restoration!" I say. I'm now holding a gold double edged sword about 5 feet long with blue lines.

"Restoration. Sorry Mayumi, but I have no choice." he says as he looks down at his blue sword.

"Ya I'm sorry, too. I know it must be hard for you to know you'll lose."

"Fon Fon will beat you." says the little nenni operator.

"Hmph. Please, he has never been able to beat me." I say.

"Is that true Layfon?" Sharnid asks.

"Ya. She has always been better. We grew up learning the same things, but she was always better."

"Okay time to fight Layfea." I say and start at him. Our swords clash and I flip backwards. He strikes again, but I dodge. I summon my kei and I am now surrounded by purple energy. Layfon does the same thing and is surrounded by his orange energy. We strike again, but this time I disarm him then sweep him and he is now on the floor. I turn my dite back into a block, but I notice that everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I say slowly.

"You beat Layfon." Harley says.

"Uh, ya." I say. I look at Layfon who is rubbing his head. I reach out my hand and he takes it. Now we are really close. My face is inches away from his. My heart is pounding. I can see Nina in the corner of the room. She looks sad once she sees this. Oh, she likes him too. I guess I shouldn't come here and take him. I sigh and push him away.

"Your still pretty good Layfea, but not good enough!" I say as I skip away to Harley's side. I look at Nina and mouth_ He's yours._ She smiled at me gratefully.

"Alright. Practice is over. See you tomorrow!" Nina says as she goes to the locker room. Everyone exits,b but I grab Layfon's arm.

"You are an idiot." I say.

"HEY! What was that for?" he says.

"You really haven't noticed Nina likes you have you?" I ask and he looks surprised.

"She...she does?" he asks as if contemplating. I nod and skip away leaving a confused Layfon. What a great first day!


End file.
